


All In

by singersdd



Series: All In [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: Missing scenes from the hug under the bridge to Sunday dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We know what happened before the proposal, and after the proposal at Sunday dinner, but what happened between?
> 
> My take assumes that Jamie and Eddie were on duty Saturday, then went to dinner on Sunday.

Eddie could not make herself let go of Jamie. It didn't matter how many RMPs surrounded them; she could not let go. He was okay; he was in her arms; his uniform was soaking up her tears. Everything was going to be all right. She finally was able to let go when she heard Jamie say, “It's okay, Ed.” 

They had to go through the shooting debriefing, of course, although it was a cut and dried case of Eddie defending her partner. It took hours, including the trip to the hospital Eddie was required to make. Jamie was checked out, too, to make sure he hadn't been injured by flying glass and hadn't suffered any post-shooting trauma. 

By the time they were done with the hospital, the debriefing, and all the paperwork, it was well after dark before they could finally leave the precinct house. Jamie was waiting outside the women's locker room for her. 

“Come on, Eddie,” he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall toward the exit.

“Where are we going?” she asked. 

“Your place or mine, whichever's closer,” he answered, still pulling her along behind him. 

“Um, I think mine is closer.”

Jamie put Eddie in his car – it was closer to the door than hers – and sped toward Eddie's apartment. He had to hold her hand as he drove. It was necessary for his well-being. On the way he said, “I think you know that everything is gonna change now.”

Eddie nodded her head and smiled, “In what way?”

“Well, for one thing, you're not going out with Barry anymore.” 

Eddie liked the assertive tone in his voice, and she was still so relieved and stunned that he was alive that she couldn't bring herself to tease him about it. She could only say, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said. “You're only going out with me now.” He glanced over at her, and the smolder in his look almost set her on fire. 

Eddie was surprised at how fast he was driving. Her original Boy Scout did not speed if he wasn't driving their RMP on a call. He was making up for lost time now. Maybe that was the whole idea. They'd wasted so many years in putting their work relationship first, now that they appeared to have come to the mutual conclusion that their personal relationship really needed to come first, they couldn't waste another second apart. 

When they got to Eddie's apartment, Jamie was happily surprised to see a parking spot right in front of her building. That never happened. He said, “Let me get the door for you,” as he got out of the driver's seat. He opened her door and helped her out, to which she teased, “Boy scout,” but then he swept her into his arms and kissed her hungrily, heatedly, with all the passion he'd been saving for years. 

As they let themselves into Eddie's apartment still kissing each other as if there was no other choice, her phone rang. Jamie growled – something Eddie had never heard before. She broke apart from him and saw it was Barry calling. Well. No time like the present to get this little unpleasantness over with. “Hello?” she answered, sounding a little breathless. 

“Eddie? Are you okay?” Barry asked. “You sound out of breath.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I'm fine, Barry. How are you?” Maybe he'd get the hint that things were no longer what they'd been from that little hint.

“I wanted to know if you'd like to get together tonight or tomorrow?” Nope. Hint not got.

Eddie didn't dare look at Jamie. If she did, he'd take the phone from her and he wouldn't be kind. “Um, no, I'm busy tonight, and I don't know about tomorrow yet.” She saw the possessive look return to Jamie's face, so she added, “but I think I'm busy tomorrow, too.”

Jamie nodded his head. Tomorrow was Sunday. If he had his way, Eddie was going to her first Reagan Sunday dinner. 

“Well, when can I see you again?” Barry asked. 

“Umm... I'm not sure, Barry. Things are changing between Jamie and me. He almost got shot in the head today – he's all right – but it made us both realize some things about each other. It has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with Jamie and me as partners and friends.” 

“And lovers?” Barry asked, starting to sound a little miffed.

Eddie paused before she said, “Not. . . yet?”

Barry definitely sounded annoyed when he said, “I knew there was more going on than just partners and he was more than just your 'work husband'. Well. I hope you'll be very happy together.” And he hung up without another word, or allowing Eddie a chance to say anything.

“Well. That's over,” she said.

“Good,” was all Jamie said. “Now where were we?” and he kissed her for all he was worth again. 

Eddie untucked Jamie's shirt from his pants, he kicked his shoes off, and he held Eddie's hands while she kicked her shoes off, too, still kissing each other. Before things could get any more heated, Eddie's stomach growled. 

Jamie broke apart from her, laughing. “Does your stomach ever quit?”

“When it's full,” she retorted, then went to look for her take-out menus. There was no way they were leaving this apartment, even for food. A quick decision on what food they were craving – pizza with everything but olives, please and thanks – and then Eddie took the lead and kissed Jamie with utter abandon. They knew they had some time before the pizza would arrive, so they let themselves loose for a few minutes. 

Before the pizza was due, Jamie broke off from her, looked deep in her eyes and said, “I love you, you know.”

“I know,” she said. “I love you, too, you know.” 

“I know,” he responded. With his arms still wrapped around her he asked, “Eddie, how far do you want to take this? 'Cause I'm all in.”

“I'm all in, too,” she said, looking up at him, practically begging him to take the next step. The pizza arrived before they could take that next step. While Jamie paid for it, Eddie looked at it carefully for olives. It would be awful if their very first night together got ruined by a trip to the hospital for an allergic reaction to olives. 

There were no olives, so Eddie got out plates and a bottle of beer each. They sat down on the couch side by side and contentedly ate and drank for a few minutes. They turned the TV on to see if the Yankees were winning. After they ate, they curled around each other, just comfortable together. It felt exactly right to both of them. Eddie felt herself starting to drift off, she was so comfortable with her arms wrapped around one of Jamie's arms, holding his hand, and his shoulder a pillow for her.

Sleeping now would be bad, though, so Eddie got up and made herself busy for a few minutes picking up plates and beer bottles. She knew that if nothing happened between the sheets tonight, it didn't matter. They were both all in. They were already so in tune that Jamie knew she was trying to stay awake and she knew that about ten more minutes of that ball game would have him snoring. But it didn't matter. In the morning would be soon enough, if it didn't happen tonight. Now that they were on the same page, it was okay. Besides, the adrenaline rush from the day had just about worn off. 

Before Jamie could fall asleep, he got up and found Eddie cleaning up in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. It made Eddie weak in the knees. Maybe this is happening tonight,she thought. She turned in his arms to meet his kisses while her hands went to his hair. He found her hand and pulled it out of his hair so he could kiss her wrist gently. She melted. She melted even more when he very gently kissed her arm, moving slowly up to her shoulder and then her neck again. 

It wasn't long before their kisses were just as heated and passionate as they were before the pizza had arrived. Eddie felt Jamie pulling her slowly toward the bedroom and said, “Hurry. We've waited long enough.” 

That was all it took. Jamie swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her very gently on the bed, then crawled up her body to hover over her. Eddie started unbuttoning his shirt. Jamie looked at her for permission, then unbuttoned her pants. Eddie shoved his shirt off his shoulders, and Jamie tugged her upright just long enough to pull her sweater off. 

When he looked at her as she was now, lips swollen from his kisses, shirt off, only her bra and jeans left on, he had to say, “Oh, wow, Eddie. Do you know how beautiful you are?”

“I know how beautiful you make me feel,” she said, feeling about the same about him, “and you are one handsome man, Jameson Reagan.” 

Jamie reached behind Eddie's back and unfastened her bra. He pulled the straps down her arms and threw it off the bed. Then he kissed his way down the slope of her breast till he found her nipple. He sucked and bit on first one then the other, which made Eddie gasp. “Oh, Jamie! Don't stop!” She was busy working on the button of his jeans – or trying to – at the same time. She finally got the button undone and the zipper down. She reached inside his jeans and boxers and found him very ready for her. “Off! Now! All of it!” she managed to demand as she shoved at his jeans. 

“Okay, okay,” Jamie said. “Same to you.” In the next instant, they were skin to skin. Jamie held himself above her, looking down at Eddie, with her blonde hair flowing over the pillow, her legs open wide, inviting him in. Jamie had to feel her and taste her. He had to know what home felt like with his hands and his mouth. She felt hot and wet. When he went down to taste, she tasted sweet and salty and had a tang that made her unlike anyone else. This left Eddie writhing with her hands in Jamie's hair, practically screaming with need for him. 

When Jamie crawled back up her body, Eddie reached down and felt how ready Jamie was to slide inside her, which was a good thing. She was going out of her mind from his warm-up. Normally, it would have been enough for her to come already, but tonight, she wanted to come with him. Their first time together should be together. “Jamie, NOW,” Eddie insisted. “I want you inside me now!” She didn't have to say it twice. Jamie very carefully slid inside her. They both groaned. They both felt like they had come home for the first time ever. 

Jamie held himself still. He wanted to stay where he was and live in this moment for the rest of his life. Eddie, his demanding bossy Eddie, had other ideas. She was so worked up that she could not stay still. “Jamie!” she whined, “MOVE!” Her hips seemed to jerk up and down off the bed on their own. Jamie got the hint. He couldn't stay still any longer if he wanted to. They met each other's thrusts up and down in a rhythm they created that made them both hungry for even more. Jamie felt like he bottomed out inside Eddie's body with each and every thrust. Eddie felt him hit that magic spot deep inside her every time Jamie thrust. It was incredible.

The part of Eddie's brain that was not blacked out on the pleasure of Jamie between her legs heard herself moan and cry out and thought about what the neighbors could hear. She didn't care. Suddenly, her orgasm overcame her. It was the greatest come of her entire life. She felt herself shudder and shake and throb for what seemed like hours. In the middle of it, she felt Jamie come deep inside her. 

It was then she remembered that a condom might have been a good idea. But she trusted that Jamie would have told her if she had anything to worry about from him; she would have told him if there had been anything to worry about on her side. She was on birth control and took it religiously, so she wasn't too worried. Even if her birth control failed tonight, she knew they were all in; they were in this together for the long haul; it would be all right.

Jamie rested on elbows and knees above Eddie while he came down from his climax. It had been the most intense climax of his life and he never wanted to move from this moment, either. Eddie's need to breathe, though, made him roll off her. She groaned again at the loss of contact with him, but he wrapped her in his arms. Her head settled on his chest and they both said, “Wow.” 

“That was intense,” Jamie said. 

“Definitely. Wanna do it again?” Eddie asked.

Jamie laughed. “Let me catch my breath.” 

“You've ruined me.”

“Oh yeah? I think you've ruined me!” 

“I think I love you even more,” Eddie said. 

“I think it's mutual,” he answered. He paused and then said, “You know what we forgot?”

“Hmm?”

“Condom.”

“Well, I don't have anything; do you?”

“No. I just thought you'd appreciate the level of protection.”

“I definitely appreciate the thought, but I'm religious about my birth control, so I'm not too worried.” 

“Okay,” he answered. He snugged her down safe in his arms and they both drifted off to sleep. 

 

Morning light came through the curtains and woke Eddie. She found herself lying on her back with Jamie cradled against her breast. She'd never been so content in her life. She was pleasantly sore in her nether regions, thanks to the 3 (or was it 4?) more times they'd made love through the night. She wanted to never move, but Jamie's elbow had ended up pressing on her in just the wrong spot, so that she had to get up for the bathroom. 

She came back to find Jamie stirring. “Hey, good morning, Gorgeous,” he said. 

“Morning,” she said. She crawled back into bed and snuggled back into Jamie's arms. Jamie started to kiss her neck, hoping to pick up where they'd left off the night before, and then Eddie's stomach rumbled. Jamie laughed.

“Hey, you wore me out last night!”

Jamie's stomach rumbled then, too, which made both of them laugh. “I think we wore each other out last night. Got any breakfast food?”

“How do you feel about eggs and toast?”

“Sounds good to me,”Jamie replied. 

They roused themselves from bed, and breakfast was ready in just a few minutes. While they moved around the kitchen and made coffee and eggs and toast, Jamie thought, Man, I want to do this every morning for the rest of my life. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, “Eddie.”

“What?” she answered.

“Marry me?”

“What??” she repeated, whirling around to look at him, and almost dropping her coffee in the process. 

“Marry me,” he said again. “Eddie, I know already that I want to wake up and make breakfast with you every single day for the rest of my life.”

“And we haven't even sat down to eat yet!” she had to joke. She was too flabbergasted to be serious right at the moment. 

“Do you see us changing?”

Eddie pondered and said, “I see us getting better.” 

“So, why wait? Marry me.”

Eddie looked him squarely in the eyes, saw he was dead serious, and said, “Okay.”

“Yes??”

“Yes.” 

Jamie didn't waste any time picking her up, hugging her, and kissing her senseless. Well, neither of them had any sense left by the time that kiss was over. 

When he finally put her down, he said, “Come to Sunday dinner with me?”

Eddie was a little surprised. “Today??” she asked. 

“No time like the present,” Jamie replied with a shrug. 

“How much time we got?” Eddie asked, sounding a little resigned to her fate.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happened at dinner, but what happened after?

The Reagans all still looked a little shocked when dinner was over. It wasn't that they weren't happy for Jamie and Eddie – or Auntie Ed as the boys had already christened her. No, it was more that the switch from partners to engaged couple had happened so fast that everyone was just... surprised. But then that was Jamie's style. He held things very close to his vest and he had everything completely planned out and ready to lay in front of the family before he said anything. Jamie appeared to move fast, but the family knew that he'd had this planned for years. Turns out so had Eddie. 

Nicky took a reading on the room and decided it would be better if the youngest three Reagans took care of clean-up. She was such a skilled leader of the boys that she just had to stand and gather them with her eyes. One “Come on, Sean,” from Jack and they started clearing the table. The kids even closed the kitchen door behind them. 

Frank tapped the table and looked at the lovebirds. “I suppose that rule about separating partners who are in a relationship has been unwritten all this time.”

Jamie the lawyer just looked innocent at his dad. “I suppose so.” 

“But you see how it makes sense.” 

“Yeah, most of the time,” Jamie answered. Eddie decided that he was trained in argument, and he knew how to handle the PC better than she did, so she let him do all the talking. It reminded her of the court appearance they'd made after they'd fired their lawyers. Jamie had won that one. . . 

“Most of the time?” Henry asked. 

“Well, consider,” Jamie said. “We've been partners for over four years, and we've had feelings for each other most of that time, but we've never been unprofessional in our partnership.”

“So, what do you think would happen on your next tour if you're still partners – or even in the same precinct?” Frank asked. 

“I honestly don't know, Dad,” Jamie answered, “But what I do know is that I feel safer with Eddie by me in the RMP than anybody else.” Eddie and Jamie exchanged a smile at that. 

Jamie looked at his dad and said, “The thing is, Dad, all this time we've been professional on the job. There have been times when we could have let our feelings run away with us, but we never did – until Eddie got shot and then I almost got shot. And I think that's the thing. Partners who can keep their feelings off the job ought to be allowed to stay partners. It's when their feelings get inside the job and they have a shouting match or a make-out session in the RMP that there's trouble.” 

“So, you think I ought to let you stay partners?” 

Danny looked incredulous at this. He'd never heard Jamie argue with Dad this well before. Jamie shrugged and said, “Only up until the point that we don't act like pros on the job.” Erin couldn't poke any holes in his argument, either. She just looked at Dad with an admiring look on her face that said, “How about that?”

Eddie looked at Frank and nodded her head. If this line of reasoning worked on the PC, she'd be shocked, but everything Jamie had said made sense. They had admitted their feelings for each other over a year ago and still managed to act like partners on the job. Granted, she was pretty sure Frank didn't know that they'd admitted their feelings to each other and shared that kiss, but still. They were committed to the job in such a way that their personal relationship wouldn't get in the way of it, and she hoped the PC saw that. Well, maybe they were going to have to prove it. 

Frank sat there in thought for a minute and finally said, “Well. . . you two certainly know how to make the old man think. We'll talk about it more before your next tour.” He paused and then asked, “When is it?”

“Uh, not till Wednesday,” Jamie answered. “But then we both have to ride a desk for three tours after that and see the department shrink.”

“Both of you?” Henry asked. 

“Yeah,” Eddie said. “Since I was involved in a fatal shooting, I have to go, of course, but Sarge is sending Jamie because he almost got shot.”

Frank's eyebrows shot up as he considered. “Not a bad idea,” he finally said. 

“Is it safe?” Sean asked as the three kids poked their heads back in the dining room. The kitchen was clean and the dishwasher was running; they'd done their part and wanted some juicy details now.

All the adults chuckled and Frank said, “Yeah, it's safe.” 

The adults finally stood up from the table, which was the first moment Erin had to pull Eddie aside and ask, “So, what kind of wedding do you want?”

Eddie looked completely trapped and finally said, “Simple? Small? Quick?”

Erin laughed, “We can do that.”

Eddie looked confused and said, “We??”

“You will get more help from the Reagans than you ever thought you needed,” Jamie said, coming up to wrap his arms around Eddie. 

“Oh, ha, ha,” Erin shot back. She was the typical only sister – and lawyer. She couldn't help being bossy and taking over if she tried. But the terrified look on Eddie's face, and the don't-you-dare look on Jamie's, told her she was going to have to rein herself in and only provide the help that Eddie specifically asked for. 

“I tell you what,” Erin said, “I will provide any help and advice you want when you ask for it. Until then, I will do my level best to keep my opinions to myself.” 

“Can't ask for more than that,” Danny said. 

“Don't see it happening...” Jamie added, as only a baby brother can. Erin back-handed him in the arm for it. Eddie laughed at all of them. She'd never had this sort of back and forth camaraderie. Oh, sure, she and Jamie shared something close to it in their car, but watching the three siblings interact made her miss something she'd never had. 

It was another hour before Jamie and Eddie pulled themselves away from the Reagan house to head toward Jamie's. The family had brought up things that they needed to talk about – like what sort of wedding they wanted. And would they move in together before the wedding or wait until after? Did Eddie want to wait until her dad was released from prison to get married? Was she still going to be “Janko” on the job, or did she want to be another “Reagan”? There was a lot more to getting married than met the eye – particularly when marrying into the Reagan clan. 

Later that night, they lay in Jamie's bed, arms wrapped around each other, and Jamie asked, “So, what kind of wedding would you like?”

“Oh, I really don't know. I was never one of those girls that had the whole thing planned when I was 12.” 

“Do you want to wait till your dad gets out of prison?”

Eddie had to think a long time on that. “Another thing I don't know. I think that depends on how his parole hearing goes. He's supposed to get a reduced sentence 'cause he helped the Feds, but that doesn't mean he'll get out first time he goes up.” She sighed deeply and said, “I do know that I don't want to wait long.”

Jamie thought a minute and said, “How would you feel about wearing my mom's ring? Full disclosure? Syd wore it, but I didn't have to ask for it back when we broke up.”

Eddie looked up at him from her place on his chest, and sounded shocked when she said, “What? You don't wanna spring for a new ring for me??”

“Here we go,” Jamie said to himself resignedly. 

“You know I'm teasing, right?” Eddie asked. “I'd be honored to wear your mom's ring.” She paused and added, “I'll just clean it with a scrub brush to get any remaining Sydney vibes off it.” 

“Well, good,” Jamie said, sitting up and reaching in the nightstand by the bed, “'cause I got it from Dad this evening. Sit up,” he said, tugging on her arms to get her to sit upright. “Let's do this the right way.” After she was sitting up, not without a lot of grumbling, Jamie asked, “Edit Marie Janko, will you marry me?” with his mother's ring in his hand. When Eddie saw the ring, she fell in love with it. It might look a little old fashioned, and there may be a ding or two around the edges, but that just showed that it had history, it had been worn in good times and bad, it had been well loved while it had been Jamie's mom's. Jamie slipped it on Eddie's finger, and they were both surprised by how well it fit. 

“Yes, Jameson Henry Reagan, I will marry you,” Eddie answered.


	3. Wedding and Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Eddie's wedding and honeymoon are upon them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I just watched the episode wherein Jamie and Eddie kiss for the first time again, and in it, Eddie refers to her mom as living. Since we've never heard any indication that she died, I'm putting her in as living. I could have added the whole "meet the Jankos" scenes, but that's not the direction it went. So just assume that Mama Janko approves of Jamie. Who wouldn't?

Jamie and Eddie had been engaged for almost 2 months. The wedding plans were coming along; they'd decided to marry in September. The date was less than 6 weeks away, and Eddie had decided not to wait for her dad to be released from prison. They were still partners on the job, thanks to Jamie's skills arguing with his dad and their continued professionalism. Some days, it was hard to not jump each other in the RMP, but they managed to keep their feelings under wraps while they were on duty. They still felt safer together than they'd ever felt with any other partner. 

Eddie had taken Erin up on her offer of advice and help, and they'd gone dress shopping together. Eddie had found the perfect dress in the first shop they'd tried, and it didn't even need any alterations. It had flutter sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, an Empire waistline, and fell to the floor in a simple skirt. It fit Eddie's body and personality to a T. It didn't have any of the frills that Eddie didn't like. The color was a very faint cream, and it was perfect with Eddie's complexion.

They had planned for the ceremony to be held in one of the chapels of Jamie's parish church. It was a charming little venue, just the right size for the Reagans and Jankos and the few other friends they had invited. The reception was going to be just as small, held in the back room of the family's favorite Irish restaurant. This avoided dealing with all the people they'd have to invite if they'd made the ceremony any larger. “Dad's the PC, so we have to invite. . .” didn't come into the guest list, and to his credit, Frank didn't want it to. 

It finally came to the time that they had to think about a best man and maid of honor. “So, you're gonna ask Danny, right?” Eddie asked one evening when they'd crawled into bed. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Jamie answered.

“You guess??” Eddie asked in surprise.

“Well, I'd really rather have Joe, but since I can't. . .”

Jamie turned the conversation around and asked, “Who do you want to walk you down the aisle, if anybody?”

Eddie sighed and said, “I don't know. It's such a small chapel, do I really need anyone to walk me?”

“Well, if you don't want your mom or anybody from your side, my dad or Pop would be honored.”

“Did you ask them?” Eddie asked, incredulous.

“Didn't have to. They both like you a lot – more than they ever liked Sydney, as it turns out.” 

“Huh,” Eddie said. “Lemme think on it.” 

Eddie thought on it. She thought and thought about it. Did she need someone – some man, be it her father, or someone in his place – to “give her away,” like she was a piece of property? Not Eddie Janko. No, she belonged to herself. She didn't need to be given away by anyone. Decision made. 

Okay, on to the maid of honor. Who did she want to stand up with her while she married Jamie? Erin would do it in a heartbeat, but Erin didn't feel like a sister or best friend yet. Hayley. It had to be Hayley. Hayley, whom she'd tried to set up with Jamie, but who had ended up with Spencer. 

Eddie met Hayley for drinks one night and asked her. Hayley's answer was an enthusiastic yes. “Okay, but what godawful dress will you make me wear??” Hayley asked.

“Any one you like,” Eddie answered, “as long as it's pink.” Eddie hadn't actually decided on a color until she'd said it, but Hayley would be stunning in pink, and pink flowers should be pretty easy to acquire. Now that she'd decided on pink, she could tell Erin and Nicky to wear pink, too, if they liked. Eddie didn't even care if they were different shades of pink. The whole chapel could be covered in every shade of pink in the world and Eddie wouldn't mind. Jamie would laugh at her for choosing something even remotely girly, but she didn't care. Who didn't like pink? 

Jamie didn't like pink. “Pink???” he spluttered. “Why is the wedding gonna be pink?”

“Because I like it. Because Hayley will look good in pink. And there are lots of pink flowers. And because YOU'RE the one who said it didn't matter how we got married!” 

Jamie had to admit he'd been the one to say that, so he gave up on the pink fight. “A pink wedding,” he grumbled, then said, “In 20 years, I hope we don't look back at the pictures and laugh!” 

With great dignity, Eddie stuck her tongue out at him. 

The decisions to make came fast and furious, but Jamie and Eddie managed to make them all in timely fashion. Once the color was finally chosen, Eddie and Erin went to work on flowers for bouquets and boutonnieres and decorating the chapel. In so small a chapel, it wasn't going to take many flowers. And the craft stores had plenty of artificial pink flowers to choose from. Eddie decided to make Jamie's boutonniere white, just to save him the indignity of wearing a pink flower in the wedding pictures. Nicky was the one who put together Eddie's bouquet. It was a mix of white and pink flowers with pink ribbons trailing from it. It was lovely. 

The wedding turned out beautiful. Eddie's mother was there, as well as her other Janko relatives, all the Reagans of course, the Renzullis, Spencer, even Kara Walsh and her family. It was a small but loving service. Almost all the women had on some shade of pink, to Jamie's everlasting embarrassment. Jamie and Eddie didn't feel the need to have a complete Catholic wedding mass. They only felt the need for the words that would make them husband and wife in the eyes of God and the state of New York. 

The reception was as laid back and full of laughter as one would expect Jamie and Eddie's reception to be. Danny, as best man, said, “You know, uh, if life had gone a little differently, it woulda been my brother Joe up here giving speeches and making fun of Jamie. Instead, it's me.” He turned and looked at Jamie and Eddie, and said, “Jamie, I'm proud of you, man. It took quite a while, but you finally realized what you had right in front of you and grabbed her.” Everybody laughed. “Eddie, welcome to the family. We haven't managed to scare you off so far, and I hope you'll stick around.” They all laughed again. “I gotta tell ya, the past year or so has been awful rough on the Reagans. We lost my Linda, and just a few years ago we lost Mom and Joe. Having Eddie join us has added a lot of what we've been missing. Laughter and joy. Welcome to the family, Ed.” This made most of the family teary-eyed, and everyone applauded.

Then it was Hayley's turn. “Hi, I'm Hayley, Eddie's best friend. We've known each other since junior high. I think we started our friendship by arguing with each other every day for a week. A teacher finally locked us in a room together until we apologized and learned to speak to each other in a civil tone. We came out of the room the best of friends.” Everyone smiled and laughed. “You know, there was a time a few years ago that Eddie tried to set me up with Jamie, when his buddy Spencer wanted a date with Eddie.” There were gasps of “Oh-ho!” as Jamie and Eddie hid their heads. Hayley continued, “Thank God that didn't work!” Everyone laughed again. “Eddie, I'm so glad you and Jamie have worked out. I hope you have a lifetime of days where you're just as happy as you are right now.” Everyone applauded again. 

The party continued for quite a while, but Jamie and Eddie escaped soon after the speeches were made. They spent their wedding night at a charming little hotel near Central Park. It wasn't the Plaza, but it didn't cost half what one night at the Plaza would have cost, either. 

They arrived in the lobby still in their wedding clothes, Eddie looking charming in her dress, wearing a flower wreath and tulle veil trailing down her back, and Jamie in his dress blues. They heard a few “oh”s and “aren't they adorable?”s as they went to the desk to check in. And really, they were adorable. Newlywed and besotted in love. 

“How long does it take to check in?” Eddie muttered into Jamie's ear. She wanted out of this dress, she wanted Jamie out of his dress blues; she wanted them both to be wearing nothing but skin. Now. 

“Just a minute, Mrs. Reagan,” Jamie whispered back. And it was just a minute more before they had their room key and a bellhop had their bags to carry up. Jamie didn't know how many clothes Eddie had packed in that suitcase, but it was a lot more clothes than he'd packed, he was sure. They were only spending the one night, and they were leaving the next afternoon for a bed & breakfast in the Adirondacks.

When they finally made it to their room, Jamie's dress blues coat was the first thing to go. The hat was safely on the dresser, but the coat ended up on the floor. Eddie's floral wreath and veil were pulled out of her hair. “OW!” she complained when Jamie pulled some hair pins out with the wreath. 

“Sorry!” Jamie said. “You all right?”

“Yeah, just watch for more of those pins, okay? I lost count of the number my mom put in my head!”

When Jamie's coat and shoes were off and Eddie's shoes were off, they took a breath and looked at each other. “Mrs. Reagan?” Jamie asked.

“Mr. Reagan?” Eddie answered. 

“What if we get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable?”

“Good idea,” Eddie said. “Lemme grab my bag,” she said as she moved to get her overnight bag and go into the bathroom to change.

“Come on, Eddie!” Jamie complained. “It's not like we haven't seen each other naked!”

“Yeah, I got a surprise for you. Erin's idea.” She sounded eager to show off what she and Erin had found for tonight.

“You listened to Erin??” Jamie complained again.

Eddie poked her head out of the bathroom and said, “It could have been worse: It could have been my mom.” Jamie nodded his head in agreement. 

It only took Eddie a few minutes to emerge from the bathroom. She was dressed in a lingerie set Jamie had never seen. It was red. Red silk that showed off all her assets perfectly. It left little to the imagination, but Jamie didn't need any scope for imagination. He already knew what was under that scrap of red silk. It would be lucky if it didn't end up in tatters on the floor in about two minutes.

“Wow, Ed!” he managed to breathe.

“You like?” 

He couldn't do anything but nod. His voice was gone. He finally managed to croak, “You are the most beautiful woman in the world.” He had stripped down to only his boxers, and it was becoming very apparent to Eddie that this new red silk lingerie had worked as expected. 

Eddie stepped closer to him and said, “Oh, yeah? How many women you seen this close to make that sort of statement?” She was teasing and he knew it, but went along. 

“Enough,” he said, as he stepped closer and swept her into his arms for the kiss he'd wanted for the past five minutes. The kiss went on and on, it got more and more heated. Jamie and Eddie were short of breath in no time and broke apart.

“Wow,” Eddie said. Since that day under the bridge, she'd come to know the hidden passionate side of Jamie Reagan, but that kiss was on another level of passion. Wow. 

“Come to bed, Shorty,” Jamie said in a low and sultry voice. 

“Okay,” she said. Jamie pulled her tight against himself, tight enough that Eddie could feel his arousal, and knew the red silk might not last long. Jamie ran his hands down her back and cupped her butt. He lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Eddie, what you do to me,” he said, as he ran his hands under the red silk thong that had come with the bustier she was wearing. 

“Oh yeah? Do you know what you do to me?” Eddie asked. 

“Show me.” 

Eddie grinned at him and kissed him again. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him while he walked them to the bed. He'd thought to turn down the bedclothes while Eddie had changed, so their first night as husband and wife would start on the sheets, not just on top of the comforter.

Jamie set her down on the bed and said, “Off! That thing needs to come off before I rip it off!” She believed him. The bustier laced up the back, but had closures up the front, too. Jamie attacked the front before Eddie could think about unlacing the back. The next thing she knew, Eddie was wearing only the red silk thong. The bustier was on the floor somewhere. 

Eddie's thong was dripping wet. She was already moaning for Jamie and he was still wearing his boxers. She ran her hands down the back of his boxers and slid them off. He stepped out of them and ripped her thong off. Eddie said, “Hey!”

“I'll buy you another one,” Jamie answered. He crawled on the bed and hovered over Eddie. Her nipples were standing up so tall they almost ached. They wanted him to kiss, bite, tug, suck on them. He obliged. 

Eddie moaned in appreciation. “More, Jamie! Harder!” He sucked harder, and switched from one breast to the other, but it still wasn't enough for Eddie. She proved her assertiveness when she flipped Jamie on his back.

“Hey!” he said.

“You're not moving fast enough! I want you in me now!” Before Jamie could say another word, Eddie was on top of him, she lined him up to just where she wanted, and then he was inside her. Eddie and Jamie moaned together as she sunk down on top of him. Eddie loved being in control this way. She controlled exactly how deep Jamie went inside her, and tonight, that was as deep as possible. She gasped when she felt him hit that magic spot deep inside. 

Jamie grabbed her hips when she sat up and helped her ride him, bouncing up and down and allowing him to get even deeper inside her body than ever before. It wasn't long before he felt and heard her come. It was as great as their first time together, and it wasn't over yet. 

As Eddie came down from her climax, Jamie rolled them over so he was on top. Having Eddie on top was great, but it was his turn. He wasn't that close to his climax and he wanted to enjoy this ride. 

“You ready for this?” he asked. She nodded as he plunged in as deep as he could, then rolled his hips around, hoping to find that magic spot again. He found it and made Eddie scream in ecstasy. 

“OH, Jamie! Do that again!” So he did. Again and again. Time lost all meaning. Neither could ever tell exactly how long it went on, but they both loved every second and sensation. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours neither ever wanted to leave, Eddie had the best come of her life again, and Jamie followed her right over the edge. He felt her orgasm milk every seed he had out of his body. When he could breathe again, he rolled off her body, scooped her into his arms and said, “I love you.”

“I love you more,” she answered.

Jamie started, then looked down at her and asked, “Did you know Danny and Linda did that?”

“What?” she asked.

“'I love you, I love you more, I love you most'?”

“No, I didn't.”

“Huh. Maybe it's a Reagan thing.” 

“Maybe,” Eddie mumbled as she drifted to sleep. 

They were both so exhausted from the wedding and reception that they didn't make love again that night. Once had been enough, but what a once it had been. Unbeknownst to them, Eddie's birth control failed that night. She'd completely forgotten to take it.

They made a late start the next morning, but were still up and moving in time to get breakfast before they headed toward the Adirondacks. Of course they got breakfast: Eddie was hungry. Of course they didn't eat in the car, either. They didn't eat in either car. It was a thing. They had parked Eddie's car at Frank and Henry's house and were driving Jamie's Mustang because it had more trunk space. At least that was the winning argument.

Driving up through the hills and mountains between Brooklyn and Lake George was going to be fun, whichever car they took. Jamie drove up, of course, but Eddie insisted she was driving back. Jamie had all the fun in the RMP, but she could drive as well as he (better, in her opinion). Theirs was an equal partnership, so she was doing part of the driving. 

The trip was only about four hours, so they waited to eat lunch until they got there and checked into their bed and breakfast in Lake George. It was a charming old Victorian house that had been turned into a b & b. The owners had done a great job at giving newlyweds the amenities they desired: privacy and a Jacuzzi tub. 

Once their bags were unpacked in their room and they had explored the house a little, they set out to find lunch and discover what there was to do. 

“We could go hiking,” Jamie suggested as they ate lunch in a little sidewalk cafe and he looked through brochures.

“Don't we do enough walking in our day jobs?” Eddie asked.

Jamie shrugged. “How about a tour of a winery or distillery?” he asked.

“Now you're talking!” 

“I shoulda known.” He paused to look through another brochure and said, “Well, I know I'm going fishing. I hope you'll come with me.”

She wrinkled her nose and said, “How about I go shopping while you go fishing?”

“Are you going to cook whatever I catch?”

Eddie snorted and said, “You have to catch it first, then we'll talk.” She looked around the town, down onto the lake, and said, “I don't think I've ever been in a place this quiet.”

Jamie nodded and said, “Sure is a change from the city.”

“I think I like it.”

“I think we needed it.” Eddie nodded in agreement. They didn't realize it, but the stress of wedding planning, the continuing fight to remain partners – which honked off every other set of partners who'd been separated EVER – trying to act professional on the job when they didn't want to. . . it had all added up. They needed to get away from New York City for a while, even just for the week they had planned. 

Eddie looked over at him and said, “This time yesterday we weren't married yet.” 

Jamie looked a little stunned and then said, “It's been a crazy 24 hours, that's for sure. Should we celebrate our one day anniversary at the right time?”

Eddie shrugged and said, “I'd rather celebrate every night tonight.” 

“We can do that,” he said with a lecherous smile. 

That night, as they were getting ready for bed, Eddie looked at her pack of birth control pills and said, “Oh, SHIT!!”

“What??” Jamie yelled as he sprinted toward the bathroom where she was.

“I forgot to take my pill last night!”

“Well, it was just one, wasn't it?”

“Yeah?”

“So it could be okay, right?”

“I suppose. I'd feel better if we used condoms till my period comes.”

“Okay. We can do that,” Jamie answered. He was always so reasonable and calmed Eddie's fears so easily. Forgot to take the pill last night? Okay. We'll just back up with condoms for the next couple weeks. Every problem had a solution with him. Eddie loved it most of the time. 

They spent the week sightseeing at distilleries and wineries, Jamie went fishing while Eddie went shopping, they found some neat museums that Jamie really liked. Eddie hadn't realized he was such a history buff till they went to Fort Ticonderoga and he knew the battle fought there and how important it was to the Revolutionary War. 

“Obviously I didn't pay any attention in history class,” she said as they left to head back to the bed & breakfast. 

“Eh, I've always been interested in the stories of how we became a country and stayed a country. My favorite era is actually World War 2,” he said, as he held her hand while they walked back to the car. It was such a relief to be able to hold her hand – what a simple act – and not worry that they were being seen by anyone who'd complain to One PP.

“How did I not know that?”

“We don't know everything about each other yet.” 

On the trip back to Lake George, Eddie gently said, “Jamie, are you sure this is worth the fight?”

“Am I sure what is worth what fight?”

“The fight to stay together at work. I'm so tired of every day being another argument with somebody who's jealous that we're still partnered when they've been split up.” 

“Well, the sergeant's exam pass list will be out soon. That could change everything. We're definitely not gonna be together if we're sergeants somewhere.” With that statement, Eddie was really glad she'd convinced him to take the sergeant's exam. He was one of the best training officers in the NYPD, in her opinion, and he shouldn't be “just” a beat cop any more. If being a Reagan was keeping him from his gold shield, it couldn't keep him from passing well on the sergeant's exam and being rewarded for that. 

Eddie quirked her mouth. It wasn't an ideal solution, but it might take the situation out of their hands, at least. Jamie agreed with her that the fight was getting tiring. That was another reason to have their honeymoon out of NYC, out of a big city. When they got back to work next week, now a married couple, it would add strength to their argument. Being married proved that it wasn't just some fling they were having, it would show their commitment to each other. How that was going to translate on the job was still up in the air.


	4. Back to Reality

Their first day back on duty, the pass list came out for the sergeant's exam. They had both passed. Well. Like, Jamie was #1 and Eddie was #5. “Overachiever,” was all Eddie teasingly said about his passing higher than her. They had both passed really well, which is all she could ask for. Now nothing could stop Jamie from advancing through the ranks, and she could move up, too. 

Of course,this also meant Jamie got a call from Dad's cell phone. “How come you didn't tell anybody you were taking the exam??”

Jamie shrugged and Frank could hear it. “I didn't want it to be a thing where everybody was hassling me about it. Easier to just do it and see how it went, then deal with whatever happened next. Besides, Eddie knew.” 

Frank's eyebrows about shot up to his hairline. He really should have expected something like this out of Jamie. It was his style. “Eddie knew,” he echoed, and shook his head. “Only you, Jamie, only you.” 

“Yep,” Jamie answered. 

 

Three weeks later, the assignments for those who passed the sergeant's exam well enough started to be released. Jamie, of course, was basically given his choice of precincts. He could stay in Manhattan, or transfer basically wherever he wanted. He finally chose to stay in Manhattan and go to the 11th. The 12th wasn't an option because they didn't need another sergeant. Renzulli wasn't that close to retiring, although Jamie would have been pleased to be trained by him again. 

Eddie, having passed statistically as high as Jamie had, was also given her choice of precincts. Firecracker that she was (Little package, big noise), a lot of precincts wanted her. When Jamie came home and found her in tears over her choices, he suspected something else was going on. 

“What's wrong, Ed?”

“I don't know!” she cried. “I don't know which precinct I want to work in! I wanna stay at the 12th!”

He sat down on the couch beside her and gathered her into his arms. “Ed, maybe this will be good for us. We've both been at the 12th our whole careers. It's time to learn another part of the city.” 

“Yeah, but you're only going to the 11th. That's not learning a completely new part of the city! And I don't think that's the best choice for you. It's too safe.” 

Jamie had to reluctantly agree with her. “So, what are your choices?”

Eddie dried her eyes and looked at the papers strewn over the coffee table. “I could go to the 5-4, but I'm not sure me and Danny in the same precinct is a good idea.”

“Better idea than ME and Danny in the same precinct!”

Eddie had to agree with him. She listed the rest of her choices, but none of them seemed like a really good fit. 

Jamie started talking again, “Really, though, maybe the 5-4 could use you. If nothing else, you can argue with Danny better than anybody but Erin.” 

Eddie laughed. She and Danny definitely kept the conversation interesting at Sunday. She added to Danny's volume. The two of them could raise the roof, particularly when they went in against Erin. Poor Erin. Frank had yelled, “Enough!” a few times since Eddie had joined Sunday dinner. 

“Jamie, there's something else we need to talk about,” Eddie started slowly.

“What's that?” 

“Remember that night I forgot to take my pill?”

“Yeah? it was our wedding night. I had you just a little preoccupied. It's okay.” 

“Well, maybe not. My period's late.”

“How late?”

“Five days?”

Jamie looked stunned. “Well, if you are pregnant, we can tell the kid exactly when it happened.” Eddie shot him a dirty look. “I'm kidding!” he added before she could punch him. “Want me to make a run for a test?”

“I already did. Just haven't been brave enough to take it.”

“Well, screw up your courage and go do it, and I'll make dinner.” 

Eddie was pretty sure that Jamie's idea of making dinner was making a phone call, but she'd take it. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she was sure was about to happen. Was she ready to be a mom? It was terrifying to think of, but she knew – knew in her heart – that Jamie would be right beside her, and he would be a great daddy. It was herself she wasn't sure of. “All right, Janko,” she told herself. “Let's do this.” 

When she emerged from the bathroom with the test in hand, she found Jamie in the kitchen. “So?” he asked. He was trying to hide his excitement. He hoped they were having a baby. He could tell from the look on Eddie's face that she was scared. He didn't blame her; this was uncharted territory for them, but he knew they could handle it. Just had to convince her. 

“I haven't looked yet,” Eddie said. “I'm too scared.” 

“You? Scared?” Jamie scoffed. “You're not afraid of anything.”

“I am of this!”

“Ed, you know this will be okay, either way, right?”

“Easy for you to say. You're not looking at months and months of being pregnant,” she grumbled.

“Come on, lay the test down on the counter and we'll look together,” Jamie suggested. Eddie laid the test down and Jamie flipped it over.

“Positive,” Jamie said. Despite his excitement, he was stunned.

“Shit,” Eddie whispered. It expressed her emotions at the moment. She didn't admit it to herself, but she would have been disappointed if it had been negative. However, being a pregnant cop added all sorts of complications to her job. And being the PC's pregnant daughter-in-law was something she didn't want to contemplate. 

“Okay. Umm. . . huh. . .” was all Jamie could say at the moment.

“I'm calling my doctor. I wanna make sure before we tell anybody.”

“Fair enough,” Jamie said.

Jamie was able to go with Eddie to her doctor's appointment the next week. She went for the more accurate blood test. She wasn't leaving this to chance. When the doctor came in the room with Eddie's file, she said, “Congratulations! You're definitely pregnant. I'd say it's only about 4 weeks, or so.” 

Eddie and Jamie exchanged a look, and Eddie said, “Our wedding night.”

“Double congratulations!” the doctor said. 

“Thaaaaaaanks,” Eddie drawled out. 

“Is this not something you wanted?” Dr. Green asked.

“Just unplanned and a little overwhelming at the moment,” Eddie admitted. 

“So, do you want to continue, or. . . ?” Dr. Green asked.

Eddie and Jamie exchanged a look. Eddie was unsure, but the look on Jamie's face pleaded with her, so she said, “This is unplanned, but that doesn't mean this baby is unloved or unwanted.” 

“Okay, let's set up your next appointment.” 

“When do you want to tell the family?” Jamie asked as they walked toward the subway station from the doctor's office.

“Um. . . let's wait a while. Maybe till I'm 9 weeks?”

“You think we can keep this between us for 5 weeks, do ya?”

“Well, we can try,” Eddie snapped. She immediately said, “I'm sorry. I think the hormones are already going crazy.” 

“It's all right, honey.”

On their way home, Eddie turned and asked, “Jamie, are you all in with this? 'Cause I can't do being pregnant and a mom by myself.” 

Jamie looked at her and said, “Yes, Ed, I'm all in. We're married, we're committed, having a baby is the next step. It just happened sooner than we planned.” 

Eddie felt overwhelmed with emotion by the time they got home. “Only 4 weeks in and I'm already a sobbing wreck,” she said. 

By the time Sunday dinner was over, Eddie knew that the plan to wait till she was 9 weeks along wasn't going to last. For one thing, she refused wine for the first time ever. For another thing, the smell of the salmon Erin made turned her stomach. Like, she ran for the bathroom from the table turned her stomach. 

She could hear the rest of the family. “What's wrong, Jamie?” and she heard Erin coming toward the bathroom. “Eddie, are you all right?”

Aw, hell, she thought. We might as well just tell 'em. “I'm okay,” she said. “The smell just hit my stomach wrong.”

“YOU???” Erin was flabbergasted. “Eddie, your stomach is cast iron! Nothing hits it wrong!”

“Okay, okay,” Eddie muttered. “Come on, let's go back to the dining room.”

When they got back to the dining room and the women were back in their chairs, Eddie looked at Jamie and said, “We might as well tell them.” 

“I knew you couldn't keep it quiet for 5 weeks.” 

“Tell us what?” said the whole family together.

Eddie looked around at Erin, and Frank, and Danny, and Henry, and the kids, and then back at Jamie and said, “I'm pregnant.”

The screams from Erin and Nicky were just what she expected. As well as both of them jumping up to hug her. The gasps of surprise from the men were about what she expected, too. “What??” “Well, that was fast work!” (that was from Danny) “Another GG!” from Henry. 

“Yeah, slow down!” Jamie finally interjected. 

“How far along?” Erin asked. 

“Only 4 weeks,” Eddie admitted. “that's why Jamie wants everybody to slow down.”

“Yeah, but if you already feel sick this early? That's a good sign.”

Eddie scoffed and said, “I hope so. This better be the healthiest kid ever.”

“The original plan was to wait till after week 9 to tell you guys, but that didn't happen,” Jamie said, when he could finally get a word in. 

“Yeah, well, babies start creating havoc pretty soon after they're conceived,” Erin said. Suddenly, Erin desperately missed Linda. She looked across the table at Danny and could tell he missed her, too. Erin only had half the experience with being pregnant that Linda had had, and they all missed Linda's medical knowledge. She'd be the one to tell Eddie exactly what she needed to do right now, and what to expect, too. She'd be just as excited as the rest of them were, but she'd understand why they hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet. The baby had other plans. It already had her/his mother's bossy pushy personality. 

Jamie rethought his decision to go to the 11th precinct. Yes, it did have something to do with Eddie saying that it was too safe a choice. He decided to go to the 14th, and Eddie finally chose the 15th. Yeah, still in Manhattan, still safe choices, but close enough that if something happened to one, the other could get there in a hurry. It wasn't riding together, and it wasn't even close to it, but it was about the best they could get right now.


	5. The rest of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I should have divided this into 2 chapters, but there didn't seem to be a good dividing point. So, one last really long chapter to finish the story. Yes, there's lots of room for more stories, like Joey's first fight at school, when a classmate didn't understand why he called an ambulance a 'bus', but this is the main story done.

So, it came the day that Jamie and Eddie had to finally face being apart. It was awful. Eddie's hormones were already raging up and down, which didn't make it any easier than it was going to be, and not going to the 12th for the first time ever in over 8 years about killed Jamie. Saying good-by to Renzulli? Knowing he wouldn't hear Renzulli call him, “Harvard,” almost daily? It almost made him regret ever agreeing to take the sergeant's exam in the first place. They both sucked it up, screwed up their courage, and did it. They kissed each other good-by that morning, with lots of promises of texts throughout the day, and headed to different precincts. 

Eddie's first job when she entered the 15th was to find the CO and confess that she was surprisingly pregnant. She was now 6 weeks along and she was starting to notice a tiny baby bump, even if Jamie wasn't. The CO was a detective sergeant named Julie Robinson. When Eddie found her office, she went in and introduced herself, “Hi, I'm Eddie Janko – Reagan. . .” Eddie still wasn't sure whether she should be Janko or Reagan or Janko-Reagan on the job, so she'd gone for both. 

“How about you choose one or the other?” Sgt. Robinson asked in a bit of a Southern drawl. 

The Southern drawl surprised Eddie. She'd heard a lot of different accents around NYPD, but this was one that didn't happen often. “Okay, let's go for Reagan. I think.”

“Well, myself, I thought you'd keep using Janko, just so fewer people could give you the business about your in-laws.”

“That is a point,” Eddie agreed. “I sort of answer to both. Jamie – my husband – still calls me Janko a lot.” 

“There ya go. Janko it is. We got plenty of Reagans running around NYPD as it is.” 

“Okay.” Eddie looked around the office and said, “Uh, before we talk about what you'd like for me to do, I gotta tell you I'm 6 weeks pregnant.”

Sgt. Robinson looked surprised.

“Yeah, totally unplanned, but now that I'm getting over the shock, I'm starting to look forward to it.”

“Well, congratulations,” said Sgt. Robinson, and dropped the subject. “Today's gonna be filled with a lot of paperwork, to get you set up in the 15th, then we'll see about assigning you a rookie to train.” 

“Sounds good,” Eddie said. 

“Come on, and I'll show you to your desk.”

Eddie's desk was near the bathroom, which she already appreciated. There was a lot of room on top where she could put pictures of her and Jamie and the wedding picture that included practically everybody who'd been there. 

A lot of people came by to welcome her to the 15th, which made her feel better about her choice. She texted Jamie around 10:00, then at noon, when she hadn't heard from him. He finally responded around 1:00. He'd hit the ground running in the 14th and had been assigned a new rookie and had been involved in 2 felony arrests by about 10:30. He didn't sound too happy with his new rookie. 

“Remember Patimkin?” Eddie got in her first text from Jamie. “This kid's worse,” was the 2nd text. 

Oh, boy. Their after tour drinking sessions couldn't include alcohol for Eddie now, so she guessed they'd have to do their complaining to each other at home. She could see Sunday dinner becoming more of a venting place than it had been, too. Being a sergeant meant not complaining about rookies or other beat cops where they could hear, so that put a real damper on places to let it all hang out. 

Eddie got home first that night. Her new rookie wasn't scheduled to start until the next day, so she was free to leave earlier than normal. Jamie finally arrived home 2 hours later. 

“What happened to you?? You look like you've been in a fight with a wildcat!”

Jamie glared at her through the scratches. “That rookie I have led us on a chase through rosebushes in Central Park. It was completely unnecessary, he wouldn't listen when I told him to stop. . . it was awful.” 

“I can tell,” she said, as she handed him a beer. “Sounds like you and he need a little Come to Jesus meeting.” 

“Thanks,” Jamie muttered when he took the beer. “Yeah, he won't have any butt left when I get done with him tomorrow.” 

“Boy, I bet I look like a dream rookie now,” she teased. 

Jamie knew she was teasing, but went with it anyway, “At least you knew how to follow directions. Even if you were mouthy,” he said, grinning at her. He was so tired of thinking about his rookie, he said, “What about you? How was your day?”

“Filled with paperwork. My rookie doesn't start till tomorrow.” 

“Well, whoever it is, I hope they know how to listen.”

Eddie found out the next morning that her rookie, Rachel Cohen, knew how to listen. She listened almost too well. She didn't have an original thought in her head. She listened, she'd practically memorized the patrol guide (which would make her impressive in Jamie's eyes), she'd make a good cop someday. Someday. Right now, Eddie had to teach her how to anticipate, how to think ahead, how to think outside the patrol guide. Thank God Jamie had taught her that. 

“Look,” she said on day three as they were patrolling in their RMP. “My TO and I had been riding together about a month when we came on a car wreck. Reagan pulled a seven-year-old out of the car, formed a bond with him, and promised to ride to the hospital with him. Some gung-ho newly promoted lieutenant ordered him to stay behind and write the reports, even though I was standing right there and I could have. Reagan just said, 'You know where to find me,' and got a rip for a week for disobeying a direct order. But it was a time when he knew that a member of society – especially a very young one – was more important than the patrol guide.”

Cohen looked shocked. “But – but – but,” was all she could sputter. 

“I've learned that there are times when the patrol guide shouldn't be the final word. That's why it's a GUIDE, not Constitutional law,” Eddie had no more than said this, than she suddenly yanked the car to the curb, dashed to the trash can on the sidewalk and lost her breakfast. 

Cohen looked surprised, but she was the eldest of a large Jewish family. She knew what was wrong. When Eddie got back in the car, she just said, “How far along are you?”

Eddie looked at her in surprise, and said, “How did you know?” as she took a drink out of her water bottle. 

Cohen shrugged and said, “I come from a big family. I know the signs when I see them.” 

Eddie nodded and said, “Only about 6 weeks.” 

“Wow! And you're already this sick?”

Eddie gave Cohen a dirty look and said, “This has been going on for 2 weeks already.” 

“Really, it's a good sign. Means the baby's growing well and everything is normal.”

Eddie groaned. “I'll be glad when this part is over.” She paused for a moment then asked, “You wanna drive a while?”

Music to Cohen's ears. Thankfully, they had an easy day. They handed out some speeding tickets and caught a thief as he tried to run out of the bodega where they were headed for lunch, and that was about the extent of their excitement. Eddie was very grateful for it. When she got home that evening, she collapsed on the couch and was asleep about a minute later. 

She didn't wake until Jamie came through the door. “What time is it?” she grumbled as she sat up. 

“About 8:00,” Jamie replied wearily. He still looked like he'd been in a cat fight, despite the talking to he'd given his rookie, who had at least listened to part of what Jamie said. This explained the “I miss you,” texts that Eddie had gotten at 9, 11:30, 3:00. . . .

“I slept for over 2 hours,” Eddie grouched. 

“I think that's normal, sweet,” Jamie said, trying to calm down her early pregnancy frustrations. Changing the subject, he asked, “How was your rookie today?”

Eddie quirked her mouth and said, “As soon as she loosens up a little, I think she'll be okay. Seems to think the patrol guide is the Bible right now.” 

Jamie huffed a laugh and said, “I woulda been the same way, if I hadn't grown up in my family.” 

Eddie had to nod in agreement. “I think it'll turn out to be a good fit, though. She knew exactly why I had to pull over to puke this morning.” 

“Whut??”

“She knew I'm pregnant as soon as I had to throw up. She's got a big family, so she knows what happens.” 

“Good. I think I finally got through to Hopkins this morning. Told him I'd find him another TO or get him thrown out of the force if he didn't learn to slow down and listen to me.” He paused to think. “He actually did slow down.” He got up from the couch to head for the kitchen and said, “Some days, I don't know how Renzulli stood me when I was a rookie.”

“You a rookie. . . I would have loved to seen that.” 

 

The weeks passed, and suddenly Eddie was 5 months along, and the baby bump was becoming obvious to everyone who looked. Sgt. Robinson called her into her office one morning for a conversation about it. 

“Janko! In my office.” For being a Southerner, Robinson had a pretty abrupt way about her. She was very no-nonsense and didn't pull any punches when it came to the people working for her. 

Eddie looked at Rachel in confusion, then went into Robinson's office and said, “Yeah, Sarge?”

“Sit down, please.” Well, that never started anything good. “We have to talk about when you're coming off the street.” Eddie gave her a blank look. “Janko, I may not have any maternal instincts, but even I can see the bump starting.”

“Oh! The baby!” Eddie said, finally seeing things clearly. 

“Yeah. The baby,” Robinson said. “I can't have you out on the streets too much longer. I don't want you to fall down or get pushed by some perp and have the PC lose his latest grandchild. That would make me and the whole precinct look bad.” Eddie looked frustrated and disappointed at this idea, but she had to agree that Robinson was right. She just didn't want to come off the street yet. “You've done good work with Cohen, she's turning into a solid officer. I really don't want to give her to another TO, but needs must.”

Eddie looked and sounded disappointed when she said, “You're right, Sarge. I didn't say anything, but a couple weeks ago, a perp almost knocked me over. Cohen, she's fast, and she had him under in about 30 seconds, but it scared me a little.” 

“Well, there ya go. It's time. I'll let you finish out the week on patrol with Cohen, then I'll give her to Marconi and you'll have to ride a desk. I'll give you a new rookie when you're back from maternity leave.”

“Okay, Sarge,” Eddie said, while she thought, “this is gonna suuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” 

It sucked even more than she thought after her next doctor's appointment. Dr. Green did the typical pelvic exam and said, “Eddie, I don't like the way your cervix feels. It's already a little soft.”

“What?” Eddie asked. She felt herself panic a little and flail for Jamie's hand. Thank goodness Jamie was there to ask, “What does that mean?”

“Well, it might mean you have what's called an incompetent cervix.” They both looked completely clueless now. “It means your cervix muscles don't want to hold their tone and keep the baby in.” 

“What do we do?” Eddie asked in a very small voice.

“You go on bed rest till the baby's born.” Eddie and Jamie both looked stunned. “But before we pull that option, I want to do an ultrasound and see how everything looks. There are some other things we can do, too.” She paused while she got the ultrasound machine near as she asked, “Are you still on patrol?”

“No, I started riding a desk this week.” 

“That's good. Have you had any weird backaches or cramps or spotting lately?”

“Yeah. . .?” Eddie cautiously answered. “My back has hurt the last few days while I've been on foot patrol, but I thought that was normal – and cramps, too. I thought it was just all the muscles and things in my pelvis stretching out.” 

“Okay. That's all I needed to hear. Definitely no patrol for you, and when you're not on desk duty, sit down. No strenuous exercise, don't pick up anything heavy, no sex -” Both Jamie and Eddie looked shocked and disappointed - “Sorry, but you can understand why, and stay off your feet as much as possible.” 

As Eddie got dressed Dr. Green added more, “I want to see you back in 2 weeks for another exam and ultrasound. Gotta make sure everything is staying put.”

It was depressing news to share at Sunday dinner, but it made everybody else make sure Eddie was off her feet and didn't pick up so much as a dish to pass at the table. Two weeks later, Dr. Green's assessment was worse. “Eddie, you're gonna have to go on bed rest. Your amniotic sac is starting to bulge down through your cervix already.” 

“What does that mean?”

“It puts you in danger of losing the baby, possibly without even feeling that anything's wrong. If it gets much worse, you'll have to go into the hospital.” 

This scared Eddie. The timing of this baby might not have been exactly what they wanted, but it was part Jamie, part her, and it was already loved. “Can you tell the sex of the baby yet?” Eddie asked. 

“Sure! You hoping for a boy or girl?” Dr. Green asked.

“I'm hoping for one that stays put 'til it's done right now,” Eddie said. Dr. Green had to chuckle.

“Well, okay, let's look.” Dr. Green had done a transvaginal ultrasound at first, but now she'd do a normal one, to find out if it was a boy or girl. “Let's see... the baby's on track for growth, kicking around. . . can you feel those kicks yet?”

“Yeah, I'm starting to,” Eddie said. 

“That's a good sign,” Dr. Green said, as Eddie looked at the screen in amazement. There was her baby, kicking and bouncing around, yawning, sucking its thumb. . . being alive. “Okay, so,” Dr. Green said after she hit some buttons to take still pictures. “It's a boy.” 

“It's a boy??” Jamie almost screeched. 

“It's a boy,” Eddie said in amazement. In her heart of hearts, she didn't care, a girl would have been perfectly great with her, but she knew that Jamie wanted a boy to name after Joe – and she wanted to name him after Joe, too. It was because of Joe that they'd met, in a roundabout way. 

They did manage to keep this secret for the next 14 weeks. It was hard. Every week at Sunday dinner, they were grilled (Sunday dinner was the only time Eddie was allowed out of their apartment, and she still didn't get to lift even a plate). Every week somebody asked, “So, what is it? Boy or girl? New granddaughter or grandson?” “Should I be buying pink or blue?”

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other every week and just said, “Yes.”

Near the end, at around 35 weeks, Eddie groused, “You know it's bad when I look forward to doctor's appointments,” to the nurse taking her vitals.

“I know, bed rest sucks. I had to do it with my 2nd and 3rd ones. That's part of the reason we stopped after 3.” The nurse was done with her vitals and said, “Your blood pressure is nice, so is your pulse. . . let's just get your blood drawn and Dr. Green will be in.” 

When Eddie was up on the table yet again, Dr. Green came in and asked, “Are you tired of this yet?”

“Extremely. How much longer do I have to do this?”

“Well, you're at 35 weeks, so just a couple more times. All your vitals look good. Let's see how you measure and see how this boy's growing.” Dr. Green took her measurements and everything seemed fine. Then she started yet another transvaginal ultrasound. She didn't even get the wand in and she felt Eddie's waters bulging into her vagina. 

“Whoa!” she said. 

“What?” asked Eddie, now very suspicious and reaching for her cell phone. Nicky had brought her on this occasion, since Jamie couldn't get off work all the time, and there was no way anyone in the family wanted Eddie riding the subway or even taking a taxi this far along.

“Your waters are really protruding into your vagina. Like, I don't want you to move from this spot.” Dr. Green left the examination room, calling for a nurse or somebody to call for an ambulance. She poked her head back in and said, “Eddie, call your husband, call family, you're going to the hospital for the duration.” 

“Umm... my niece, Nicky, drove me today. Will you have her come in? Can somebody help me get dressed at least?” 

“Yes, and yes,” a flustered Dr. Green said. A nurse came in a helped Eddie get dressed, while she stayed lying down. 

In the meantime, a confused Nicky came in, while Eddie reached Jamie. “Jamie? I'm going to the hospital.”

Jamie immediately panicked, which was his standard operation. “Why?”

“The water membrane is bulging through my cervix a lot.” 

“What??” 

“Like, a lot, lot. Dr. Green freaked out when she felt it.” 

Nicky's eyes shot wide open and she picked up her own phone to dial her mom, Grandpa, Pop, whoever answered first. “Boy, do I miss Aunt Linda,” she muttered to herself.

“Yeah, me too,” Eddie answered. 

Jamie dropped everything and made it to the hospital before Eddie did. Granted, if the baby was born right now, he would probably just spend some time in the NICU, but if he could be kept in to finish “cooking” for even 2 more weeks, that would be better for him. 

Joseph Michael Reagan was born 2 weeks and 2 days later, after two weeks that made his mother think that she was going to go completely crazy. Bed rest at home was one thing – you could cheat a little; bed rest in the hospital was serious business. She couldn't even get out of bed to pee without ringing for a nurse to help her and make sure she went straight back to bed. 

Eddie had made it to 37 weeks, so Joey was a little small, just 5 lbs, 10 oz, a little short at only 19 inches long, but he was healthy and that was the important part. 

The family's reaction to his name was one for the books. Big tough Frank Reagan was teary-eyed when he said in a small voice, “You named him after Joe?”

Henry didn't even try to hide his tears. Neither did the rest of the family. “Another Joey Reagan,” was all Danny could get out. 

Joey didn't know it yet, but he was now part of a very tight-knit family. He'd been born into a family business, but it would be up to him as to whether he joined that business or not. His dad had tried not to, because his grandma didn't want him to, but Dad had joined anyway. His mom was part of the family business, too, so Joey would grow up speaking the language of NYPD before kindergarten. He didn't call an ambulance an ambulance: It was a bus. He understood what “forthwith” meant by the time he was 3 – particularly when it was bellowed by Jamie. As he grew, he discovered that his daddy had learned the same language in the same way from Grandpa. 

Jamie often claimed, “That is not the man who raised me,” when he saw what a sucker Frank was for Joey. 

Eddie didn't go back to work immediately. For one thing, after all the bed rest, she needed to work her muscle tone back up. For another thing, she realized that her life was too important to Joey now to risk it on the streets of New York City. And lastly, before she could take the physical to get back on the force, she got pregnant again. Joey was 6 months old. Whoops. Well, he'd been a welcome surprise, the second one would be, too. 

“Now, since you had the incompetent cervix the first time, chances are you're going to have it again,” Dr. Green warned. She was right. They did a cervical cerclage (basically sewed her cervix shut) at 12 weeks. This time, Eddie made it to 38 weeks before her water broke. That made it an emergency to get to the hospital and get the cerclage out. Left in, it could do a lot of damage as she labored. 

Margaret Mary Reagan – Maggie – was born screaming her head off and starving. Whereas Joey acted a lot like Jamie, with just hints of Eddie's personality, Maggie was a little firecracker, born with Eddie's personality and appetite. Having two kids not 2 was very hard at times. With Eddie not working – she didn't go back to NYPD because she didn't want her kids to be motherless because of her job – sometimes money got tight, but Eddie learned to economize, coupons became her best friends, and Jamie was shocked by the money saved if Eddie packed a lunch for him. And then there was Sunday dinner, which made for great leftovers to put in Jamie's lunch. Jamie started spending more and more time in the precinct house and not on patrol because of the changes in his job, but with the changes came raises in pay and benefits that were very helpful. 

Looking back, two kids in that tiny 2 bedroom apartment that had originally been Jamie's bachelor pad were some of their favorite memories. They finally moved when a small 3 bedroom house became available not far from Frank and Henry's. It was a foreclosure, so it needed work, but the price and size were good, so Eddie learned to swing a hammer while her belly swelled with #3. 

Maggie had personality to spare, so a brother older and younger didn't phase her at all. Vincent Henry Reagan – they called him Vince – was born when Maggie was almost 3. Jamie and Eddie looked at each other after Vince was born and said at the same time, “Three is enough.” And it was. After Vince went through his father's phase of swallowing anything that wasn't nailed down, it definitely was. 

Maggie grew up commiserating with her mama, Aunt Erin, and cousin Nicky at being outnumbered by the boys. It seemed that there was some Reagan gene that led to many more boys than girls. Maggie's room was a girly explosion, which embarrassed her dad. The amount of pink she requested was amazing. If it was pink, Maggie wanted it. If there were girly choices and boyish choices, Maggie went for the most girly one available, much to the chagrin of her brothers. But the boys left her things alone. Who wants to play with a pink car, even if it's a convertible? Neither Joey nor Vince, that's who. 

Jamie and Eddie went through their years of better and worse, richer and poorer, sick and healthy, but always in love enough to embarrass their kids. Eddie always looked at her ring and thought of the “souvenirs” it had collected while it was Mary's, and noticed a few it was collecting while it was hers, and hoped to pass it on to some girl that Joey or Vince loved enough to add to the family. She hoped whoever fell for one of her boys saw the ring as something precious and full of memories and history. 

If Eddie ever felt like she'd wasted passing the sergeant's exam, all she had to do was look at her three kids and she knew she'd made the right choice. At least until Vince was in school. After Vince was in school, Eddie had to have something to do, and the money would definitely come in handy. With her business degree and the lawyer-speak she'd learned from Jamie and Erin, she went back to school for a business law degree. She was perfect at it. The first time she stepped into a court room, ink barely dry on her diploma, she felt at home. And she obliterated her competition. There was never a more natural at argument than Eddie. Being in business law made her cases all about contracts and liens, and never about anything criminal, which made it easier to sleep at night, and never put her babies in danger. 

So, Jamie and Eddie weathered the storms of life together. Jamie made detective finally the year after Frank finally retired, when Joey was 8, Maggie was 6 ½, and Vince was 4. This annoyed Eddie much more than Jamie. Two years later, the opportunity came to transfer back to the 12th. Jamie jumped at it and became the CO of the 12th precinct. It became the house with the fewest collars refused for prosecution by the DA. All the cases they sent were tied up in neat bows, just like one would expect from a house led by a lawyer. 

They lived a happy life for the rest of their lives. And on their 20th anniversary, nobody laughed at all the pink their wedding pictures. Well, nobody but Jamie and the boys.


End file.
